ze_console_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ze Console Wars
Ze Console Wars (Japanese: ゼーコンソールウォーズ Pronunciation: Zēkonsōruu~ōzu) is a series and the main focus of this wiki. The manga was released in December 2019, and the anime is scheduled to get released in 2020. It was created by the creator of Vnet and manga artist Jackii Hatake. The Anime re-imagines various video game consoles, operating systems, computers, browsers, websites and more as moe-anthropomorphized high school students who fight in wars in a different world than this one in a place that looks like Japan. The anime and manga have inspired a visual novel with illustrations by Jaimie Akamine, with a similar story to the anime and manga, and interactive details where you as the player could find secrets and the backstories of different characters. The manga has 8 volumes, and the trailers for the anime will be aired in Japan in December 2019 and January 2020. A crossover light novel and visual novel with Anonymous Team’s Memories of You franchise, Ze Console Wars VS Memories of You, was released for PC and Mac in Japan in December 2023, and in North America and Russia in October 2024. Premise The series focuses on various anthropomorphized video game consoles, in a group known as "The Console Army", each with their unique personalities. The anime series follows Daisuke, who must achieve world peace in the virtual world where the consoles live, by helping everyone who is suffering from some kind of problem and stop the wars. Main Characters * Xavier (ザビエル Xabieru) * Xbox 360 (さこらさ Ekkusubokkusu 360) * Femmi Switch (フェムミ スイッチ Femumi Suichi) * Fiona Switch (フィオナスイッチ Fiona Suitchi) * Sora Switch (空スイッチ Sora Suitchi) * Yume Cast (夢 キャスト Yume Kyasuto) * Dreamcast (ドリームキャスト Dorīmukyasuto) * Midori/Green Cast (グリーンキャスト Midori Gurinkyasuto) * Yao Ai Hent (八尾愛丁 Yao Ai Hent) * Riku X, 1, 2, 3, 4 and Pro (凉空 Riku) * Project Scorpio (プロジェクトスコーピオ Purojekutosukōpio) * Nokia Sakurai (ノキア櫻井 Nokia Sakurai, and sometimes Nogami Kurai) * Seven Madobe (セブン窓で Sebun Madobe) * Seven Vienna Madobe (ナナミ・マドベ Nanami Madobe) * Touko Madobe (二十 MADOBE) * Ju (十) * Sachi Google (メガ Sachi Guguru) * Inori Aizawa (相澤勇 Inori Aizawa) * Edgy Aizawa (ぎこちない相沢 Gikochinai Aizawa) * Kasai Kitsune (火災狐 Kasai Kitsune) * Mackenzie Appleseed (マッケンジー林檎 Makkenjī Ringo) * Mac Appleseed (マック 林檎 Makku Ringo) * IPad Appleseed (私パッド林檎 WatashiPaddo Ringo) * Iris Appleseed (虹彩林檎 Kosai Ringo) * Xbox 1 X (さこらさ 1 X) * 4096 * 4096 RED * DECEMBER Media Manga A manga series, titled Ze Console Wars but stylized ZeConWars, is written by Jaimie Akamine, with illustrations by Jackii. It began serialization in Vnet◈Manga◈Magazine and the first volume was first published on December 10, 2019 under . Visual Novel The Sega Hard Girls version of Dreamcast makes a cameo appearance in Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax; the game's updated release, Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax Ignition, adds an additional stage based on Hi-sCoool! SeHa Girls. A crossover game with Compile Heart's Hyperdimension Neptunia series, titled , was released for PlayStation Vita in Japan on November 26, 2015 and later on released in North America on October 18, 2016 as well as Europe on October 21, 2016. A high-definition port of the game for Windows was released on June 12, 2017 via Steam. Anime An anime adaptation titled Hi-sCoool! SeHa Girls, which was produced by TMS Entertainment using the MikuMikuDance animation software and directed by Sōta Sugawara, aired in Japan between October 8 and December 24, 2014 on Animax and was simulcast by Crunchyroll. A bonus episode was released with the DVD box set on November 3, 2016. Sugawara also co-wrote the anime's screenplay with Masayuki Kibe. The CG character designs used in the anime were co-designed by Sugawara and Kio, who based the designs on Kei's original concepts. Shigeyuki Watanabe handled the CG direction. The opening theme is sung by Dreamcast (Mao Ichimichi), Sega Saturn (Minami Takahashi) and Mega Drive (Shiori Izawa). The ending theme is , based on the Sega company song "Wakai Chikara", sung by SC-3000 (Mai Aizawa), SG-1000 (Yū Serizawa), SG-1000 II (Naomi Ōzora), Game Gear (Minami Tanaka) and Robo Pitcher (Haruna Momono). The anime has been licensed in North America by Discotek Media, and was released via a Blu-ray and DVD combo pack on May 30, 2017; the bonus episode is not included in the North American release. Episode list References External links * Official Website - https://jackii-animations.wixsite.com/zeconwars